


Human

by tiptopevak



Series: Tales of Little Kurt and Little Blaine [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, kid!klaine, kids!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptopevak/pseuds/tiptopevak
Summary: "No, Blaine. We're not humans. We're people."





	

**Author's Note:**

> *is a sucker for babies klaine*

“Snow-mans and snow-ladies is  _real_  things, Kurt. I think so,” huffs out Blaine in great wonderment, from his spot on the ground, flopped-wide like a snow-angel on a blanket of white.

“Are not,” Kurt scoffs, from where he’s wobbling on the tips of his toes beside their snowman.

Blaine flails his tiny hand up into the air above him, crooks a finger at the lumpy, lopsided snow-friend, watching as Kurt carefully pets a fancy top-hat into place at the head.

“But,  _look_!” he squeaks, eyebrows furrowed, as the snowman’s twiggy arms shiver with a gust of wind. “He’s wavin’ at me, Kurt! Look!”

Kurt drops back to his heels. Tilts his head to one side, and squints his eyes, like he is a pocket-sized scientist and the snowman is his next great experiment.

“Snowmen are like- like  _humans_. Or somethin’. Probably,” he says, matter-of-factly.

“Prob’ly,” chirps Blaine, nodding, because Kurt knows  _everything_ , and then, scrunches up his rosy nose. “ _Humans_?”

“Like... Like.” Kurt sighs out a thoughtful breath, that curls up milky and pale like smoke in the icy air. Picks a soggy leaf off of the snowman’s round belly, and then looks down at where Blaine is sprawled on the ground, blinking baffled and curious up at him. “Like some of the things on the videos on the  _Discov’ry Channel_? That the grown-ups watch?”

Blaine’s eyes widen, snowflakes sparkling and melting on his eyelashes. “ _Oh_ ,” he breathes, and thinks that Kurt is so  _smart_  now that he is going to school. He has always been wonderful at explaining to Blaine all about the  _Very Important Things_  in life; like sneaking their plastic bags of Halloween sweets into Kurt’s bedroom, or pretending to be asleep during sleepovers so that they can  _really_ stay awake until  _ten o’ clock_.

“Is I am a  _human_  so, Kurt?” he guesses.

“No.  _Blaine_ ,” and his name is trapped in a giggle. Kurt drops his chin to his chest, a toothy  _grin_ blossoming like happy flower petals across his stiff, cold cheeks, one that Blaine wants to tuck up safely and snuggly inside of his heart, like a Christmas present. “We’re not  _humans_. We are  _people_.”

“Oh,” says Blaine again, " _Duh_ ," and he squirms up from the snow in his full-body cocoon of winter coats. Hops forward a step in his buttery-yellow boots and reaches for Kurt’s hand, easily braiding their numb and wriggly fingers together between them.

 “You’re my  _favourite_  people in the world, Kurt,” he promises. “I think so.” 


End file.
